Memory
by L-11ri
Summary: L-elf kembali mengingat segala kenangannya bersama Haruto. Angsa gagal lel


Title: **Memory**

Pairing: **L-Elf x Haruto**

Fandom: **Kakumeiki Valvrave**

Warning: (maybe, I tried not to) **OOC, Boy x Boy, Slash Pair, Sedikit vulgar**

Disclaimer: **Kakumeiki Valvrave **** Sunrise**

**11 Oktober 2014**

L-elf membuka lembaran-lembaran album miliknya. Tersenyum kala melihat tiap-tiap foto yang menampakkan sosoknya dan seorang pria manis bersurai coklat dengan mata biru cemerlang. Ah, mata yang selalu menghipnotis dirinya. Mengelus lembut sosok yang tampil dalam foto seraya bergumam memanggil namanya.

"Haruto"

Nama yang kini tak akan pernah sampai pada pemiliknya. Berapakalipun L-elf memanggil, sosok Haruto tak akan pernah ada dihadapannya. Tak apa, L-elf tak akan menangis. Hei, ini sudah berapa tahun sejak Haruto meninggalkannya? Air mata tak akan pernah bisa keluar lagi hanya karena memanggil nama Haruto. Nama sang terkasih. Barangkali bila ia menangisi kembali kepergian Haruto, yang keluar hanyalah air mata darah.

Oh, L-elf sama sekali tak menginginkannya.

"L-elf," seseorang memanggil. A-drei memberikan setumpuk file yang harus segera dipelajari L-elf. "Untuk konser natal"

Ah, bagaimana mungkin L-elf melupakannya. Sungguh, ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Konser natal, acara tahunan. "Tak bisakah di_cancel_? Tahun ini saja"

"Jangan berkata bodoh! Pihak sponsor akan datang!"

A-drei melenggang. Meninggalkan L-elf yang masih berkutat dengan album. "Tahun ini sepertinya aku sibuk juga. Tapi akan kuusahakan untuk meluangkan waktuku bersamamu, Haruto"

.

_Aku mencintaimu_

_Aku sangat mencintaimu, kau tahu?_

.

L-elf adalah sosok musisi yang cukup terkenal. Ia pianis dalam sebuah grup orkestra yang juga cukup ternama, _Valvrave Orchestra_ atau selanjutnya akan disebut VO. Setiap tahunnya pasti mengadakan konser natal yang dihadiri ratusan penikmat musik klasik. Dijaman yang lebih mengedepankan jenis musik pop, musik klasik mengalami kemunduran. Namun, meskipun begitu, penggemar musik klasik tetap ada. Terbukti dengan konser VO yang selalu padat dipenuhi oleh pengunjung.

—Atau mungkin mereka hanya mereka hanya mengincar _pemandangan segar_ dari rupawan VO. Entahlah.

Konser malam natal, rutinitas VO—serta merupakan awal kali perjumpaan mereka.

.

**24 Desember 2007**

Haruto menimang bingkisan mungil ditangannya, mengelus lembut layaknya bingkisan tersebut adalah yang terkasih. Senyum terukir pada wajah Haruto. Menggumamkan nama yang selalu mengisi pikirannya akhir-akhir ini.

"Shoko"

Ia mengusap kedua tangannya, menunggu kedatangan Shoko. Selain bingkisan sebagai hadiah natal untuk Shoko, disakunya terdapat dua buah lembar tiket konser _Valvrave Orchestra_. Ia ingat sekali bahwa Shoko merupakan salah satu dari penggemar VO.

"Dinginnya..."

Sudah satu jam dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Mungkin ia telat, begitu pikir Haruto. Masih berharap bahwa Shoko mungkin saja akan datang beberapa menit sebelum konser dimulai.

Lima menit sebelum konser. Haruto masih menunggu. Mengusapkan kedua tangannya lalu menghembuskan nafas, kedinginan.

Dua jam setelah konser dimulai. Haruto tidak pupus harapan. Ia bersender pada diniding pintu masuk. Menatap jam di pergelangan kiri dan berharap. Masih berpikiran bahwa Shoko mungkin telat.

Waktu menunjukkan tengah malam. Pengunjung sudah kembali menuju rumah masing-masing. Para pemain bahkan sudah pulang untuk meluangkan waktu mereka bersama yang terkasih. Haruto berjongkok. Ia tidak menangis. Ia tersenyum.

Salju mulai turun, suhu udara mulai menurun. Membuat uap nafas Haruto kentara sekali. Sudah enam jam Haruto menunggu kedatangan Shoko. Dan belum juga datang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sebuah suara, tidak cukup berat, namun sangat lembut. Seorang pria dengan surai keperakan dipadu iris violet menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Menunggu seseorang"

"Tengah malam seperti ini?"

"Sepertinya dia telat," ada getaran dalam suara Haruto. Pria itu ikut berjongkok, memberikan syal ungu yang melindunginya dari dingin pada Haruto.

Ia tersentak kala jemarinya menyentuh kulit dingin Haruto. "Kau dingin sekali. Sudah berapa lama kau disini?"

"Err—sejak jam enam sore mungkin"

"Dasar bodoh! Kau bisa mati kedinginan tahu!"

Pria itu menarik Haruto menuju pintu belakang. Menuju ruang persiapan dimana alat musik tertata rapih. Saxsofon, bason, flute, piano, timpani, dan lain sebagainya. Bahkan alat musik yang tak perh Haruto lihatpun ada.

Sebuah penghangat dinyalakan, pria tadi membuatkan coklat panas dan diserahkannya pada Haruto. "Dasar, tidak baik berada di udara dingin selama itu! Kau bisa sakit, tahu!"

Haruto terkekeh. Ia menyeruput coklat panas. "Haha. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku menunggu Shoko sih.."

"Shoko? Pacarmu?"

"Yah.. belum bisa dibilang pacar sih, aku berencana menembaknya hari i—ah, kemarin ya. Sekarang kan sudah memasuki tanggal 25"

"Itu namanya kau dicampakkan"

"...Mungkin memang begitu," senyum getir ia tampakkan. Sorot mata yang sedih menatap gelas berisi coklat panas yang tinggal setengahnya lagi. "Tadi dia menelepon, katanya dia tengah bersama pria lain. yah, mungkin dia sudah memilih"

Iris violet itu menatap intens Haruto. Menyadari bahwa Haruto ingin sekali menangis. "Kalau mau menangis, menangis lah"

"Apa? Tidak, tidak usah"

Pria tersebut mendekati Haruto, melingkari lengannya pada tubuh tersebut alih alih memeluknya. Mengelus lembut surai coklat Haruto "Menangislah..."

Pertahanan diri Haruto hancur. Dipeluk seperti ini saat suasana hati sedang sedih siapa yang tidak ingin menangis? Air mata perlahan mengalir. Membasahi kemeja yang dikenakan pria tersebut.

"Te-Terimakasih..."

Pria itu, L-Elf dan Haruto, awal perjumpaan mereka.

.

**11 Oktober 2014**

L-elf tertawa. Mengingat perjumpaan pertama mereka siapa yang berpikir bahwa mereka akan bertemu dan menjalin kisah cinta. Diawali dengan Haruto yang patah hati. Lucu sekali, padahal saat itu mereka tak saling mengenal. Namun ternyata mereka tinggal diapartemen yang sama, bersebelahan pula.

Bertetangga dengan Haruto ternyata sama sekali tidak semulus bayangannya. Haruto ternyata hanyalah pria naif yang tak mengenal pahitnya dunia. Berkebalikan dengan dirinya yang telah mengecap manis danpahit dunia ini. Keindahan serta kebusukan.

L-elf membalik halaman album.

.

_Ya, aku juga mencintaimu_

_Sangat_

.

**3 Mei 2008**

Bukan hal baru kalau L-elf tiba-tiba masuk mendatangi apartemen Haruto. Menerobos dan membawa makanan untuk dimakan bersama. Seperti sekarang, Haruto yang baru saja selesai mandi—dalam keadaan setengah telanjang, rambut basah menegak segelas susu—mendapati L-elf duduk manis di sofa ruang tengah secangkir kopi terseduh dan televisi menyala. Mempertontonkan adegan seks dua orang pria diatas ranjang.

"L-elf! Bukankah sebaiknya kau menonton _itu_ di apartemenmu? Hei, aku tak berminat dengan gay"

"Yakin tak minat?"

"Hah?"

"Meski aku yang mencumbumu?"

"Berhenti berkata vulgar!" wajah sudah memerah. Sampai kapanpun ia tak akan terbiasa dengan ucapan vulgar L-elf.

"Tokishima Haruto, aku tahu kau sering memanjakan _milikmu_ sambil mendesahkan namaku"

"K-Kau!"

"Maka kesimpulannya adalah... kau menyukaiku kan?"

Wajah Haruto yang sudah merah kini semakin memerah lagi. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa atas perkataan tetangganya.

L-elf dan Haruto, resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Atas kerja keras L-elf yang membongkar paksa agar Haruto berkata jujur.

.

**12 Juli 2008**

Tokishima Haruto masih belum terbiasa dengan pagi yang seperti ini. Terbangun dengan denting alarm itu sudah biasa. Tapi saat sepasang lengan yang lebih putih darinya memeluk pinggangnya—ia belum terbiasa.

Haruto berbalik, menatap wajah tidur L-elf yang telah menjadi kekasihnya. Haruto sangat menyukairambut L-elf yang berwarna abu keperakan. Mirip orang Eropa—menurutnya. Kebanyakan yang tinggal didaerah sini berwarna rambut coklat atau hitam. Jarang sekali berwarna perak seperti L-elf.

Mendadak, Haruto merasakan bibirnya terkunci. Tersadar, bahwa L-elf menciumnya. Ciuman lembut tanpa nafsu, awalnya sih. Bibir bawah Haruto digigit pelan, memaksanya untuk membuka mulut. Lidah L-elf menginvasinya. Mengabsen setiap gigi Haruto dan mengajak daging lunak tak bertulang tersebut berdansa. Memperebutkan posisi dominan yang diakhiri dengan kepasrahan Haruto. Ia tak akan pernah bisa mendominasi L-elf.

"Ciuman selamat pagi, Haruto"

L-elf memberi jarak, mengelap sisa-sisa saliva yang berceceran disekitar bibir Haruto. Pandangan Haruto jatuh pada leher sang kekasih. Penuh bercak merah akibat aktifitas mereka semalam. Mengecup pipi Haruto, L-elf beranjak dari tempat tidur. Mengenakan pakaian dan bertanya. "Mau sarapan apa?"

.

**15 September 2008**

Q-vier, salah satu anggota VO yang paling muda mendaratkan bokongnya pada sofa diruangan L-elf. Tersenyum jahil melihat L-elf tengah asyik bersenggama dengan telepon genggamnya. L-elf gelisah, bukan senang. Ia gelisah karena tak bisa menghubungi Haruto.

Seharusnya Haruto sudah sampai di tempatnya untuk menonton konser VO, namun ia belum juga datang padahal konser tinggal lima belas menit lagi.

"Tokishima Haruto pasti selingkuh. Tadi aku melihatnya bersama Rukino! Penyanyi cewek yang lagi _booming_ itu loh!"

L-elf mendengus. "Jangan berbohong Q-vier"

"Aku tidak bohong!"

"Sekalipun itu benar, Q-vier. Aku percaya padanya"

Telepon genggam L-elf bergetar. Panggilan masuk. Dari Haruto. L-elf tersenyum. "Maafkan aku L-elf. Keretanya berhenti tadi. Konsernya belum mulai kan?"

L-elf tersenyum. "Tentu. Konsernya menunggumu, Haruto"

Q-vier memajukan bibirnya. "Huh, kukira dia selingkuh. Membosankan!"

.

**1 Januari 2009**

L-elf dan Haruto menyaksikan matahari pertama saat tahun baru. "Aku berharap bisa selalu bersama L-elf"

"Akupun berharap hal yang sama, Haruto"

Dipuncak bukit dekat apartemen mereka, matahari bersinar. Menyinari keduanya dengan harapan untuk selalu bersama. Menautka jemari mereka lalu kembali ke apartemen. Memakan _osechi_ sambil menghangatkan diri dengan _kotetsu_. Ah, nikmatnya hidup.

"Apa agendamu hari ini, Haruto?"

"Hm... aku kosong sampai tanggal 10 Januari. Jadi mungkin aku mau berleha-leha saja"

Tokishima Haruto, seorang dosen sastra Jepang dan L-elf, seorang pianis_Valvrave Orchestra_ memutuskan untuk berlibur dirumah.

.

**7 Agustus 2009**

Haruto sibuk dengan kampusnya. Beberapa muridnya akan segera sidang dan dia menjadi dosen pembimbing. Tumpukan skripsi menumpuk minta disentuh. Tapi otak Haruto Cuma satu, mau tak mau memeriksa skripsi harus satu per satu.

Ia memijit keningnya lelah. Menyadari bahwa L-elf tidak ada disampingnya, ia melirik kamar tidur (mereka sudah lama tinggal bersama). Tak ada orang. Mungkin lembur, besok VO akan mengadakan konser sih. Sudah biasa kalau L-elf tidak pulang dan menginap dilokasi konser. Kebiasaan.

Kali ini ia tak mengikuti konser yang diadakan VO. Pasalnya besok ia harus mendampingi salah seorang muridnya untuk sidang. Mau tak mau ia harus mengorbankan konser.

L-elf mengerti akan resiko Haruto menjadi seorang dosen.

Dan Haruto mengerti akan profesi yang dijalani L-elf.

Mereka saling mengerti, saling mempercayai. Sungguh pasangan yang harmonis layaknya lantunan lagu yang dimainkan L-elf pada setiap konsernya.

.

_Kebahagiaan yang sungguh sebentar_

_Sangat tak terasa_

_Saat tersadar waktu sudah berlalu amat cepat_

.

**24 Desember 2009**

L-elf menyisir rambutnya. Hari ini adalah konser natal dimana L-elf akan membawakan lagu sendiri. Lagu yang ia tulis khusus untuk yang tercinta. Tak biasanya ia berdebar menanti konser. Ah, ternyata gugup juga ya membawakan lagu yang terinspirasi dari kekasihnya.

Lima menit sebelum konser. Dari balik tirai merah, ia mencari-cari sosok Haruto. Tapi tak ia temukan. "Mungkin telat," batinnya.

Konser dimulai. L-elf duduk di kursi depan piano layaknya seorang pianis. Membiarkan kondektur—A-drei, untuk membimbing mereka semua.

Membawakan lagu-lagu ternama karya musisi kelas wahid yang telah tiada. Lalu diikuti lagu milik L-elf, _Your Melody_. L-elf mengakui, bahwa lagu ini terinspirasi dari _nyanyian_ Haruto saat diranjang. Tapi nada yang diciptakan L-elf pada lagu ini tidak terdengar bergairah, melainkan lembut dan menenangkan sebagaimana keberadaan Haruto yang selalu menenangkannya.

Penonton bertepuk tangan ketika VO selesai membawakan lagu. L-elf kembali mencari sosok Haruto di bangku penonton.

Tidak ada.

Sekali lagi ia menjelajahi bangku penonton dari podium paling atas hingga jajaran VVIP.

Nihil.

"Kemana dia?!"

Interval, istirahat bagi VO dan penonton.

L-elf berusaha menelepon Haruto. Tidak diangkat. Ia coba lagi, masih tidak diangkat. L-elf gelisah. Membuang jauh-jauh kemungkinan yang paling tidak ia inginkan.

"L-elf, telepon untukmu," A-drei memanggil. Menyuruh L-elf untuk segera menjawab telepon di ruang persiapan. "Dari rumah sakit"

Jantung L-elf kembali berdetum keras. Menegak saliva sendiri. Berusaha menenangkan diri. Segera ia menerima telepon itu. "Ha-Halo?"

"Ini dengan tuan L-elf?"

"Y-ya saya sendiri"

"Saya Satomi dari Rumah Sakit Jior. Apakah Tokishima Haruto kenalan Anda?"

"Ya, saya mengenalnya. Sangat"

"Tuan Tokishima Haruto mengalami kecelakaan. Saat ia dibawa kemari oleh ambulans beliau telah..."

Dunia seakan berhenti.

Tak diperlukan kata-kata selanjutnya bagi L-elf untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya. Tokishima Haruto, sudah tak ada lagi didunia ini.

.

**24 Desember 2014**

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Dengan langkah lambat-lambat, L-elf melewati puluhan peristirahatan abadi. Ia tidak takut. Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan mengingat ini sudah tahun kesekian ia mendatangi tempat ini malam hari.

Ditangannya terdapat sebuket mawar merah yang telah ia siapkan sejak pagi.

Langkahnya berhenti pada batu nisan bertuliskan **Tokishima Harto**.

Ia meletakkan buket tersebut. Menatap lembut namun sendu pada batu nisan tersebut. Masih segar dibenaknya sosok Haruto.

"Selamat natal, Haruto. Aku mencintaimu"

**A/N :**

Entri ke empat~

Kali ini saya ambil dari salah satu pair favorit saya di Kakumeiki Valvrave~ L-elf x Haruto oyey! Akhirnya kesampean nulis buat fandom ini~

Disini ceritanya L-elf sama Haruto itu hidup di tempat yang sama kayak kita. Kalau dibilang modern, hey dunia di valvrave jauh lebih modern dari kita =w='a jadi mungkin dunia jadulnya kali ya. Ribuan tahun—atau ratusan tahun sebelum ada ARUS, JIOR dan Dorssia. Anggap aja gitu dah.

Dan disini saya penggemar L-elf seme hahaha dan Haruto uke *kedip mata*

Banyak plot yang kepikiran buat pair mereka dan semoga bisa segera tertuang dalam wujud tulisan ya =w=

Saya masih belom bisa 'masuk' ke character L-elf sebetulnya =w=a jadi saya takut kalau L-elf disini OOC sangat. Ah, sebetulnya ga Cuma L-elf sih, Haruto juga masih susah 'masuk'

Ohya, ini endingnya gaje ga sih? Dari dulu saya paling bingung sama yang namanya ending. Suka ga _sreg _gitu tah.


End file.
